The Wrong kind of Criminal
by twinsthings
Summary: BROWEN fic where Brooke and Owen join in the unity of HOLY MATRIMONY... Which secrets will unfold in the next chapters?


The wrong kind of criminal The wrong kind of criminal

Disclaimer: None of the characters below have been created by us. The wedding ceremony makes use of actual, traditional wedding vows.

New York, New York

We catch Company owner and CEO, 25-year-old Brooke Davis of the highly rated fashion label "Clothes over Bros", in the middle of a Blackberry conversation. Emotions seem to be running extremely high. She was calling TH-Express, a company that sometimes cooperates with Clothes over Bros in busy times. When there is fear that the company might not be able to ship out all orders in due time, they hire extra help. Something went wrong with the shipping and it is up to Brooke to figure out where things got wrong and what to do now.

"I don't care how you do it!"

Brooke is pasing back and forth in her modern looking office, which outlooks the beautiful city of New York. The view from Brooke's office, is one of grandure.

"You listen to me buster."

"You are the one that got us into this mess, you get us out of it."

Brookes gestures become increasingly wide and wild. She stops pasing and instantly stops walking all the same. Her thumb and index finger go to her right temple as she takes a deep breath.

"Look..."

"Yes, my billing department did all the calculations three times."

Brooke took another quick breath as she continued the conversation.

"When my people call your people to ship out a delivery, that does not mean that you can just add discounts to whomever. You see, that costs me money."

By the look on Brookes annoyed face, it was obvious that TH-Express was not in a talking mood.

"Okay, fine!"

"Yes, thank you, I'll talk to you later."

As Brooke hangs up the phone, someone knocks on the door. It's her second assistent Jennifer.

"Miss Davis?"

"Yeah, come on in Jennifer, area is secured." Brooke gestured with a smile.

"Wow, that seemed to be a heated conversation. Still no reply from TH?"

"Nope, nothing."

Jennifer comes closer to Brooke with a stash of papers. She puts them on Brookes desk in a neat pile.

"Thanks, I'll do that tomorrow. I think I've had enough for today."

"You going home?"

"yeah, there's nothing here that really needs to be done by tomorrow and I think I need to relax a little." The elegant looking brunette explained.

After Brooke left her office, she gets into her car, a Denali, and drives off. The minute she walked out, she could feel a big burdain fall from her shoulders. The life of a company CEO wasn't always one of celeb and champagne.

**Suburbian house, Oceanside, New York.**

About fifteen minutes later, the Denali drives on the driveway of a suburbian neighborhood. It's the house inhabited by Brooke and her boyfriend of three years, Owen.

She enters the door and notices her boyfriend lying in the couch. His eyes are closed so she figures he's sleeping. She carefully and quietly makes her way over to the 6'5" tall body of Owen. Brooke always says Owen is the cutest sleeper she has ever seen, or ever laid next to.

"Hi honey." A soft voice escapes from Brookes lips, gently trying to awake Owen from his nap.

Owen slowly opens his eyes.

"oh, hi." Owen sits himself up to allow Brooke to sit next to him.

"Sorry, I just dosed off. I was just looking at the invitations and..."

"No worries. I wasn't supposed to be home yet anyways."

"Oh, so you got me from my sleep because missy here didn't want to work anymore?" Owen kid.

It didn't last long before he got the reaction he was hoping for. Brooke jumps closer to him, planting herself on his knees. Owen knew what was coming, she always did the same thing but it never got old.

Brooke planted a kiss on Owens lips. All he could do was return the favor. The couple kissed passionately as Owen got up, still holding his lover tightly and made his way over to the kitchen.

"Well, then maybe you should just walk out the door and never come back." Brooke said jokingly. It was kind of a game they played. Whenever they could, they reminded eachother of how lucky the other one was to have him or her. All for shits and giggles.

"Maybe I should." Owen responded in his usual sarcastic way.

Owen let Brooke go at the kitchen island, where he normally prepared dinner. He turned out to be quite the good cook. Brooke really had no reason to complain. She was happily living together with the man she loved and who loved her back, ánd that man turned out to be an amazing chef. What more could she want in life? She was successful both in her private life as well as in her carreer.

"Now, I think these invitations look the best. However, I must say that I think the writing on these is nicer and prettier." Owen said, glancing over a couple of stashes of wedding invitations.

Brooke took two invitations at hand and looked over them again.

Owen had asked Brooke to marry him nine months ago now. It took her a while to respond but eventually, she gave him a positive answer, meaning she said yes.

"If I had to chàose, it would be this one." The brunette spoke self-assured.

"I'd say I would choose the same one, only on that invitation." Her soon-to-be-husband explained.

"Agreed."

"Owen Michael Stephens

and

Brooke Penelope Davis

Cordially Invite you to share

in the celebration

Of their uniting marriage

On Saturday,

The nineteenth of September

Two thousand

Fifteen

At half past four o'clock

In the garden of

Their home

2343 Oak field lane

Oceanside, New York.

The ceremony

Is followed by

Dinner and dancing"

That was going to be on their wedding invitations. All that wrapped around in a cupper-colored, very old looking surrounding.

As the pair had finally reached an agreement, they slowly went closer and closer together, ending in yet another passionate kiss. Owen took the lead as he picked Brooke up and brought her too the bedroom, afterwhich he closed the door.

**September 19, 2015: wedding day in Oceanside, New York.**

It is early in the morning, 5 AM, when Brookes alarmclock goes off. In order to sustain the rituals a bit, Brooke spent the week at her friend, Peytons house. Everyone was saying what a great idea it would be for the bride and groom not to see eachother for a week. Needless to say, the week went on very slowly as anticipation for the upcoming wedding grew. Brooke missed Owen, but she soon realised that she would see him again today, at their wedding.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up..." She heard her best friend say.

"...You got a lot of last-minute things to take care of so get your lazy ass out of bed." Peyton said while throwing a pillow directly in Brookes face. Brooke shook up and was instantly wide awake.

"Peyto-o-on!" Brooke said with a little nag in her voice. She didn't like being awakened abruptly, especially not at five in the morning.

"Come on, wake up! Upsy daisy." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"You're the one that said yes to the proposal so deal with the consequenses." She continued jokingly.

"Okay, okay!" Brooke said, while she got out of bed and made her way on to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

As Brooke came out of the bathroom, she quickly rushed downstairs where her friends Peyton Saywer, Rachel Gatina, Hayley James Scott, Shelly Simon and Bevin Mirskey Taylor were waiting for her. None of the ladies seemed well rested, but all of them were anxiously awaiting the wedding. Brooke had chosen Rachel Gatina to be her maid of honor.

**4.30 PM, Brooke and Owens room**

Brooke was standing in front of the closet mirror. She was in her wedding gown. A clothes over Bros original white gown with lots of lovely touches on the side. It was the wedding dress she had always dreamt of wearing. Rachel was standing by her side with teary eyes. It was as if she was looking at herself a year later. Rachel had tied the knot to fashion photographer Tayler Dahlquist. She had met him while on her modelling job in Maryland. The two had instantly fallen in love and it took them only five months together to figure out they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The rest of the story is history.

"Wow, just...wow." Rachel said, swallowing away a knot in her throat.

Brooke couldn't speak. She just kept looking at herself in the mirror.

"I...I...I think I'm gonna cry." Brooke whispered.

Haley overheard the conversation and came in the door.

"Cry?..."

"Oh, no no, whatever you do, don't cry. It's a happy occasion, remember?"

Haley started in- and exhaling deeply, gesturing Brooke to do the same. It was her way of trying to get Brooke to relax.

"You look absolutely beautiful Brooke." Haley spoke. "Lucas is ready to guide you to the aisle."

Brookes parents had never agreed with any of the relationships she had. Owen was no difference. From the very beginning, they hadn't been supportive of their daughter's relationship. That is the reason why Brooke asked her ex-boyfriend, now normal friend, Lucas to escort her.

"Okay, thanks Haley." Rachel said while taking a part of Brookes dress.

"Let's go Brookie, let's get you married."

Brooke smiled. She felt a bit insecure, like all brides do right before their wedding. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Lucas waiting for her. She walked over to him and clinched herself into his left arm. After all, brides always walk on the left side.

As the music started playing in the background, Owen, who chose his friend Chad to be his best man, looked back, spotting his future wife in the back.

The croud stood up as Lucas escorted Brooke to the aisle. Small flowers were being thrown by the children of the people gathered to witness the ceremony. Brooke couldn't help but getting tears in her eyes as she noticed Owen in the front and the minister waiting to unite them in Holy Matrimony.

As Brooke finally reached the front, her and Owen exchanged a soft, subtle kiss. The minister started talking.

Owen and Brooke joines hands and turnes themselves away from eachother, in the direction of the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of you all, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke up. Everyone had been waiting so long for this day to come and everyone was very exited to be invited to the event. Haley shed her first tears as many more handkerchiefs were being taken out of purses.

"...Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly,is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

Brooke smiled as Owen gazed in her direction. Her grip firmed as the minister continued.

"...Through marriage, Owen Michael Stephens and Brooke Penelope Davis make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes,and accept each other's failures. Owen Michael Stephens and Brooke Penelope Davis will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding,openness, and sensitivity to eachother."

More and more tissues had to be handed out and devided, because for many of the invited, it reminded them of their own wedding or of their own aspirations to, one day, be wed in the same holy Matrimony as, at this moment, Brooke and Owen were.

"...Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Lucas stood up from his seat and spoke up: "Myself and her family and friends do."

Hearing those words made Brooke think back at all those years they spent in Tree Hill together. It was kind of like a wedding. Her and her friends, some newer than others, had been through good and bad together and their friendship had become stronger because of that.

As the minister noticed Lucas, he went back to his bible and continued.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."

Owen looked down at his bride, feeling slightly emotional himself, he hoped Brooke would be able to continue through the entire ceremony without having to stop. He knew she could be emotional. He was told that she had cried the night Haley had asked her to become Jamie's godmother and he had seen it himself the day Bevin and Rachel got married, both on the same day, to another man.

"...By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Owen Michael Stephens and Brooke Penelope Davis from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"...This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

It was Owens turn to think back. Think back to that first moment where he laid eyes on Brooke. He was working in a bar and she sat on a stool not too far away from him. In a moment that would forever change his life, they started talking. They were nothing alike, but that was exactly what he needed. The start of their relationship was everything but solid, if not rocky.

In the same time it took him to go back in the past thinking about how they first met, Owen came back to reality, still standing next to Brooke, still hearing the minister preach.

"...Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Right before the start of the exchanging of vows, Brooke and Owen had to look back for a while. Commotion existed under the invited as more and more women, almost every single one of the women in the 200-plus list of invited came to tears as they knew what was about to come.

As Brooke and Owen turned back towards eachother, the minister continued.

"Do you Owen Michael Stephens take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

He could see tears swelling in Brookes eyes, as well as her hands shaking. Both Owen and Brooke knew the wedding was close, but actually reading the vows made it even more real.

To Brookes fortune, Owen replied: "I will." In a calm and sereen voice.

After Owen had replied, the minister turned to Brooke and repeated the vow.

Brooke answered: "I will." With a shaking, raspy voice. Even more raspy because of all the emotions she was keeping to herself, trying to stay strong.

Little Jamie then passed the rings, lying on a purple velvet cushen to the minister. He directed himself to the marrying couple and to the invited people behind them.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May this home, which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The minister gave one of the rings to Owen.

"Owen Michael Stephens, in placing this ring on Brooke Penelope Davis' finger, repeat after me: Brooke Penelope Davis you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Sentence by sentence, Owen repeated the vow, afterwhich he slid the ring onto Brookes left ring finger.

After Owen had exchanged the ring to Brooke, she said the same sentences, interchanging the name of bride and groom, and also slid the ring onto Owens left ring finger.

For the finishing touch, the minister continued.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind. May you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love; generosity and kindness.

In as much as Owen Michael Stephens and Brooke Penelope Davis have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What, therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Brooke and Owen turned over to their guests as the minister spoke: "And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

The guests started applauding as the minister had one more thing to say.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Owen and Brooke held their breath as the audience continued applauding the newlyweds. Very soon, the two of them were interlocked in a long kiss.

Brooke still had tears in her eyes. Her and Owen kept giving eachother little pecks and kisses. They were finally husband and wife.


End file.
